The prior art teaches that leaf spring connections in torque converters are riveted to both a piston plate and a cover or drive plate with riveting tooling that requires access to both sides of the rivet. Therefore, the position of prior art leaf spring connections is limited to outside the outer diameter or inside the center bore of the piston plate. The prior art also teaches riveting to a drive plate that is later fixed to the cover or to a hub fixed to the cover.